Dyudyuonshu
was one of the last survivors of the Femushinmu civilization, having been transformed into a dark green Over Lord Inves before slaughtering countless weaker members of his kind when his world was touched by the Helheim Forest. History Dyudyuonshu is summoned by Redyue to aid Mitsuzane in killing Kouta Kazuraba. Putting up more than a fight than Demushu, Dyudyuonshu was able to even be on par or stronger than Kachidoki Arms. However, when Kouta becomes enraged that Zangetsu Shin isn't Takatora Kureshima, Dyudyuonshu is destroyed when he takes a DJ Gun (Ichigo Charge) meant for Zangetsu Shin with Mitsuzane slashing Dyudyuonshu to use the explosion as cover for the latter to escape. In Kouta's vision, he holds off Knuckle and Marika while Kouta gets to their "comrades". Revival Dyudyuonshu is revived by Maja and helps subdue Kouta Kazuraba alongside his fellow Over Lords and the deceased, mind-controlled Armored Riders. When Kouta revives all of the fallen Armored Riders to his side, the battlefield becomes open warfare with the Riders, Maja, and the Over Lords all fighting. Fighting alongside Redyue against Ryugen and Zangetsu-Shin, Dyudyuonshu is soon enough destroyed again by Ryugen's Budou Squash. Personality Dyudyuonshu appeared to be loyal towards Redyue. Furthermore, he was portrayed as a confident opponent. However, he tends to panic a little when facing a much stronger opponent and because of that, his performance in battle gets clumsy. Profile *Height: 239cm *Weight: 155kg Abilities ;Helheim Plant Manipulation :Presumably for his Over Lord race, Dyudyuonshu can manipulate Helheim plants for his own liking. ;Supernatural Agility :Dyudyuonshu was more agile in combat, able to perform high jumps and possess greater reflexes. ;Quicksand Generation :Dyudyuonshu could generate quicksand at the location his opponent stands on. ;Fireball Projection :Dyudyuonshu can shoot fireballs from his mouth. Arsenal ; :A Kris-designed broadsword that able to absorb energies and repel it back to his opponents. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **Episode 33: Beat Riders' Great Gathering **Episode 38: The Return of the Professor (flashback) **Episode 40: Awakening the Over Lord ''(dream only) *Kamen Rider Gaim: Final Stage'' Behind the scenes Portrayal Dyudyuonshu was voiced by ,http://ameblo.jp/yoyu-b/entry-11872783137.html and portrayed by an unidentified suit actor. Conception .]] Dyudyuonshu was designed by Akihiro Yamada, the designer of the Green-type Inves in ''Kamen Rider Gaim. Etymology The origin of its name might be coming from , which is the Japanese name of the Vermilion Bird. Physical appearance Dyudyuonshu appears to be influenced from Vermilion Bird and Hindu Gods. His design and weapon, the kris-themed broadsword also reflects the Hindu and Buddha civilizations at the Southeast Asia. Notes *Despite him being an Over Lord Inves, Dyudyuonshu has the shortest appearance in the entire series, similar to a regular monster-of-the-week in every Kamen Rider Series. *Dyudyuonshu is the first Over Lord Inves to be only heard speaking Japanese, while he is presumed to have originally spoken the same language the other Over Lords speak, as he only appears in scenes when human characters are present. References External links *TV Asahi's page on Dyudyuonshu Category:Deceased Category:Gaim Characters Category:Inves Category:Over Lord Inves Category:Femushinmu Category:Bird Monsters Category:Peacock Monsters